


Railway bones

by jason_todds



Series: OOQ shorts/drabbles [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Random shorts/drabbles mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jason_todds/pseuds/jason_todds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, however, he felt as Q lent into him and heard how his breath hitched and his words stuttered when he stood close enough to see the individual fibers of Q’s hideous cardigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Railway bones

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably horrible. I implore you to read it anyway.

Bond watched him. 

Watched his glasses slip down the narrow bridge of his nose and watched his riotous curls fall into his eyes.

Watched fingers fly across a keyboard, and wondered at how they would feel pressed against scarred skin. 

The curve of a smirk, the flicker of blue light across the angles of his face. 

Bond saw it all. 

He did not see the flick of eyes over his body nor the way Q’s body slanted towards him when he entered the room, he did not see how Q was drawn to him like a brilliantly burning comet is drawn to a scarred old planet, orbiting and drawing lines of flame that flicker through deep crevices and over raised ridges. 

One day, however, he felt as Q lent into him and heard how his breath hitched and his words stuttered when he stood close enough to see the individual fibers of Q’s hideous cardigans. 

So he smiled a sharp smile full of promise and stepped a little closer. 

And Q tilted his head towards him and his eyes were wide like a deer’s but in no way as innocent.

Bond’s hands moved of their own accord and slid into thick hair. His thumbs caught on high cheekbones and his nails left lines of red against the snow of Q’s skin. 

Their noses brushed and Q’s eyes fluttered closed. Their mouths slotted together and the world faded into sparks of gold and computer-screen blue. 

.  
.  
.

Bond watched him. 

Watched how his hair spread across a crisp pillow case like ink and how his back arched and his throat bared. 

Watched his teeth clench and his eyebrows fall low over his eyes. 

Watched the play of lean muscles beneath pale skin.

Watched the prominence of his ribs and the sharpness of his collarbones. He counted along the vertebrae that lined Q’s back like a railway and watched him quake and shiver and whine. 

Only this time, he saw Q watching him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and I'd love to have any feedback or kudos you'd be willing to give me!


End file.
